Masked Matter-Horn II - The Adventure Continues
Prior to the destruction of Krypton, the criminals Princess Sunset Shimmer, Snips and Snails are sentenced to banishment into the Phantom Zone for insurrection and murder, amongst other crimes. Years later, the Phantom Zone is shattered near Earth by a shockwave stemming from the detonation of a missile, which had been launched into space by Masked Matter-Horn in order to save Fillydelphia. The three Kryptonian criminals are freed from the mirror, finding themselves with super-powers granted by the yellow light of Earth's sun. After attacking Princess Luna on the Moon and the small kingdom called Griffonstone (which they mistake as being capital city of "Planet Huston" due to Luna's transmissions), the three criminals travel to the Canterlot and force the Princess Celestia to kneel before Princess Sunset, on behalf of the entire planet during an international television broadcast. When the Princess pleads for Masked Matther-Horn to save the Earth, Sunset demands that Masked Matther-Horn come and "kneel". Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry, that are now dating, go on vacation to the Neighagra Falls. After Masked Matter-Horn saves a little boy from falling into Neighagra Falls, Flash wonders why Masked Matter-Horn just happened to be in the area and suspects she and Twilight are the same pony. She dares Twilight to admit she is Masked Matter-Horn by jumping into the Neighagra Falls river, but Twilight manages to save him without exposing any of her abilities. That night, Twilight accidentally falls into the room's fireplace, when trying to recover Flash's fallen hairbrush. When Flash discovers that his hand is unburned, Twilight is forced to admit she is Masked Matter-Horn. She takes him to the Crystal Empire, and shows him the traces of her past stored in the energy crystals of the fortress, one of which is the green crystal that created the empire and opened Twilight's contact with her parents. Twilight proposes marriage and say that she wish to spend all her life with him. After conferring with the artificial intelligence of her mother, Masked Matter-Horn decides to become a normal pony and removes her superpowers, by exposing herself to red sunlight in a crystal chamber. Twilight and Flash become romantically closer, spending the night together. The two leave the empire and return from the Arctic by automobile. Arriving at a diner in Ponyville, Twilight gets beaten up by a truck driver. It is there that Twilight and Flash learn of Sunset's conquest of the world. Realizing that the ponies cannot fight Sunset themselves, Twilight decides to return to the empire to try to reverse the transformation. Filthy Rich escapes from prison, leaving Spoiled Rich. Filthy Rich find and infiltrate the Crystal Empire before Masked Matter-Horn and Flash Sentry arrive. Rich learns of Masked Matter-Horn's connection to Jor-El and Princess Sunset. He tells Sunset about Masked Matter-Horn being daughter of Jor-El, their jailer, and offers to lead him to the Mare of Steel in exchange for control of part of Equestria. The three Kryptonians form an alliance with Rich and go to destroy Ponyville. Masked Matter-Horn arrives, after having found the green crystal and reversing the transformation process by exposing herself to blue sunlight, that make her even stronger than before, and able to battle alone against the three Kryptonians. Princess Sunset realizes Masked Matter-Horn cares for the innocent ponies, and takes advantage of this weakness by attacking them. To protect the civilians and the city, Masked Matter-Horn realizes the only way to stop Sunset and her crew is to lure them to the empire. Masked Matter-Horn flies off while Princess Sunset, Snips and Snails pursue her, carrying Flash and Rich. Upon arrival, Sunset declares Rich has outlived his usefulness and plans to kill both him and Masked Matter-Horn. Masked Matter-Horn tries to get Filthy Rich to lure the three into the crystal chamber to depower them, but Rich, eager to get back in Sunset's favor, reveals the chamber's secret to the villains. Sunset forces Masked Matter-Horn into the chamber and activates it. Sunset forces Kala-El to kneel before her. Twilight does so, and Sunset extends her hoof. However, when Masked Matter-Horn squeezes it, Sunset grimaces in pain. Sunset realizes too late that Masked Matter-horn reconfigured the chamber to expose the trio to red sunlight, while Masked Matter-Horn was protected from it. Masked Matter-Horn easily defeats Sunset and Snails, while Flash knocks Snips into a pit. Masked Matter-Horn flies back to civilization, returning Rich to prison, where Spoiled Rich slaps him, and Flash home. Later, Twilight has a rematch with the truck driver, and defeats him easily. Masked Matter-Horn then restores the damage done by Sunset, replacing the flag on top of the Canterlot Castle and promising the Princesses to never let they down again.Category:Superman II Category:Spongebob1129